


Us, Again

by ALTsvtsector123



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: CARATxSEVENTEEN, Can't wait for their comeback, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, SEVENTEEN is a family, SEVENTEEN let's walk on the flowery road, Seventeen - Freeform, Songfic, Us Again, Years Later, just something i thought of, when they disband? but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALTsvtsector123/pseuds/ALTsvtsector123
Summary: Just a SEVENTEEN fanfiction inspired by the beautiful lyrics of Us, Again.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Us, Again

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm really, very, seriously excited for SEVENTEEN's October comeback! I've always loved their songs -- even the ones that I didn't like at first always seem to grow on me. SEVENTEEN's music and the members themselves just mean so much to me, they make me smile, cry and laugh so much.
> 
> I really like Us, Again. It's touching and it's the perfect ending for their Hit the Road documentaries. They've gone through so much, and I just really like them, I guess.
> 
> Well, that's that. 
> 
> Now then, although it might be LOw QuaLiTY, here's the story~

~XX years later~

The 13-membered group went backstage, resting before their final stage. A few years had passed, yet their love for performing on stage hadn’t. Soon, it would be time for them to part ways, but now, all they wanted was to spend their last moments with their fans, their Carats, who helped them shine all the way till now, as well as with themselves, the brothers they might have never had.

“Jeonghan, you okay?” Jisoo asked his friend, who was slumped on one of the seats. Jeonghan nodded mutely. 

He was tired, that’s for sure, but he would do everything he could for his fans. After all, Carats meant everything to them. He loved to hear their screams and chants. Carats were working so hard for them, so the least he could do was work harder for Carats too. Besides, he knew what he was getting into when he signed up to be an idol.

As much as it was tiring, the feeling of being on stage was too intoxicating for him to stop performing.

“Let’s go, Shua,” Jeonghan said, excitement replacing his tiredness. Jisoo nodded, grabbing Jeonghan’s hand, helping him stand up. “Let’s go.”

Together, along with the other SEVENTEEN members, they made their way onto the stage.

For their fans, they would do everything they could to give a satisfactory performance, especially for the last time they were going to perform.

Cheers entered their ears as the 13 men went on the stage. The last song they would perform was Smile Flower, the perfect sad song to end their idol years.

_ To help you walk with no trouble _

_ I’ll pave a road for you someday _

_ When we get shaken above the sea wave _

_ We’ll step and stand on the wave someday _

The beginning had been difficult. There were many false hopes. They were even scared that they would never debut in the end.

But they did.

Their CEO gave them their rings, the objects that they still hold dear even now. It was the proof that they were in it together. No matter what challenges they would face in the future, they would at least have each other, plus their fans.

Nothing else would matter.

_ On the strange road _

_ Anyone can be lost _

_ I’ll be with you on the rocky way, so _

“Jun hyung… Are you okay?” Minghao asked worriedly. The elder had been sitting, slumped, on the couch, staring listlessly at his phone, which, for the record, was not on. Half an hour had passed before Minghao noticed that Junhui wasn’t sleeping with his eyes open, like he had thought.

It took a few more tries till he finally got a response.

“Ah, Hao. What is it?” Junhui questioned. His brows furrowed. “Did something happen?”

Minghao pursed his lips, shaking his head. “I’m fine. Did something happen to  _ you _ ?”

Junhui just brushed it off, laughing and ruffling Minghao’s hair, much to the younger’s distress. “I’m fine, Hao-ah.” His eyes lost a bit of its brightness, but that didn’t leave Minghao’s eyes. “I’m just a bit homesick, that’s all. Nothing much.”

Minghao frowned, forming more creases on his forehead. “That’s not nothing much, hyung.” He knew that. Whenever he felt homesick, he felt  _ terrible _ , like a part of him was missing. The yearning to go back to his homeland and meet his parents face-to-face, to see them and relish their warmth, to be spoiled… That yearning was tremendous, and it usually made him feel so down whenever he thought about the fact that he was miles away from them. There was no way this was nothing.

But it didn’t seem like Junhui was up for a talk.

Sighing, Minghao sat down beside his hyung, his brother. He grasped Junhui’s hand, holding it, and rested his head on the older’s.

“I’m here with you, Junhui-ge. We all are.”

Minghao didn’t get a response, but he felt Junhui’s shoulders lose some of its tension.

And that was all that mattered.

_ Until the day we sing together _

_ My road towards you will never end _

_ Every reason and path _

_ Is beautiful because of you _

_ If we pass the turning point at the end of the road _

_ I will protect you _

_ So you won’t be worn out anymore _

_ Whatever happens to us _

_ Let’s meet again _

Sometimes, when any one of them would get nostalgic and think back to their past idol years, they would all find themselves in the same room, reminiscing and laughing at all the moments they went through.

Yes, they feared their disbandment. They did not want to let go of the people they’ve been with for more than 10 years. Despite some differences some of them had with each other, they had ultimately become family.

Sure, maybe nothing would change even after they part ways, but the thought of them never meeting each other again after separating scared them.

They could only hope that their bond was strong enough to make them meet again.

_ When you walk the night _

_ Don’t worry, I’m there for you _

_ Shiny light will come in to light up the darkness _

“Seokmin hyung, you  _ are  _ enough…” Seungkwan said softly. The older was sitting on his bed, his chin rested on his knees. Quiet sobs could be heard.

The door to the room creaked open. Seungkwan met gazes with Soonyoung, who entered the room quietly as well.

“Seokmin-ah,” Soonyoung tried. “Come on, lift your head up…”

He didn’t.

Soonyoung and Seungkwan exchanged anxious glances. Slowly, Seungkwan gently caressed the back of Seokmin’s neck. “Hyung, look at us. We’re here for you.”

That made Seokmin sniffle more. Alas, he still didn’t look up.

As Seungkwan and Soonyoung were pondering about what to do, Seokmin started speaking. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” He started apologising continuously, his voice the aftermath of crying.

That made the other two members more distressed. “Why are you apologising?” Soonyoung muttered. He gave Seungkwan a knowing look. The younger nodded.

As carefully as he could, Seungkwan placed his hands at the sides of Seokmin’s cheeks — what he could get a hold of anyways. At the same time, Soonyoung massaged the back of Seokmin’s neck. Together, the two pulled Seokmin’s head up, so that he would finally stop burrowing his head in between his knees.

“Phey! (Hey!)” Seokmin said between squished lips, as courtesy of Seungkwan squeezing his cheeks.

The other two paid no attention to his complaints. They had their own complaints to say.

“There’s no need for you to apologise, hyung,” Seungkwan chastised.

“But…” Seokmin placed his hands over Seungkwan’s. “Pwease wet gwo fiwst. (Please let go first.)”

Seungkwan released his hyung from his hold.

Seokmin sighed, looking at his hands. “I… I was too terrible today. I didn’t give it my all. I could have done better. I should have practised more…”

Soonyoung‘s lips straightened into a line. “Seokmin-ah, you did well today.”

“But I could have done better,” the younger objected. “I could have practised more and made it better. What if it isn’t good enough? What if Carats don’t like the song because of me?”

Seungkwan sighed. “Hyung, it  _ is  _ good enough. Woozi hyung and Bumzu hyung would have made you sing again if it wasn’t perfect.”

“I… I guess that’s true…” Seokmin finally agreed, to the relief of Soonyoung and Seungkwan.

For good measure, Soonyoung added, “See, Seok-ah, you’re perfect just the way you are. Isn’t that great?”

Seokmin gave a soft laugh. “Yeah, that’s great.” Their sunshine, at last, gave a wide smile, his eyes crinkling. “Thank you.”

Seungkwan and Soonyoung exchanged proud glances. 

“Anytime, hyung,” Seungkwan said. “Anytime.”

_ Until the day we sing together _

_ My road towards you will never end _

_ Every reason and path _

_ Is beautiful because of you _

_ If we pass the turning point at the end of the road _

_ I will protect you _

_ So you won’t be worn out anymore _

_ Whatever happens to us _

_ We will meet again _

“Wonwoo-ya,” Seungcheol had said one day. He was playing video games with the younger in the living room. “In the future, make sure you keep in touch with us. Don’t ignore any messages from our group chat, okay?”

“Yeah, sure,” Wonwoo had nonchalantly replied. His eyes didn’t leave the screen. 

Noticing that, Seungcheol pouted. Contradictory, since his eyes were also trained on the screen, but still.

“Really, Wonwoo, I’m serious.” Seungcheol glanced at the boy beside him for a second. “I—” His gaze went back to the screen. “Yah! How did you win?!” 

“It takes only a millisecond of distraction to make a mistake that will cause your loss,” Wonwoo said, shaking his head, sounding wise. A smile appeared on his face as he turned to face Seungcheol. 

“I heard what you said. Don’t worry. I won’t ever forget you guys. No matter how many years pass, we will meet again, definitely.”

Seungcheol found himself believing the younger’s words.  _ We will meet again _ , he thought, relief blooming in his heart.  _ Definitely _ .

“Plus, we don’t want you to become a hermit because of us neglecting you. So of course, we’ll have to meet up.”

… And the moment was gone.

“Yah! What did you— Hey! You won again! I wasn’t playing! That’s unfair!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Wonwoo replied, definitely not sorry at all.

However, Seungcheol didn’t seem to mind anything anymore. Knowing that they would stay together till the end… That was enough.

_ Take time to catch your breath _

_ After the tough and tiring journey _

_ We shall meet each other _

_ Like it’s the climax _

_ Right before the sunrise _

_ We’re going through our growing pains _

“Ha… Ha… Ha…” 13 grown men found themselves sprawled out on the dirty ground, at the top of a hill.

“Whose bright idea was it to go trekking when we’re this old? And at 3a.m. in the morning?” Jihoon muttered under his breath. His face was a brilliant red due to the exercise.

“So… Rry… Hyung…” Mingyu panted out. “It was mine…”

“Ah! Really! Of course it was this idiot...”

“It’s good exercise, okay, hyung?” Mingyu muttered, pouting at the fact that Jihoon was still calling him an idiot after all those years. He was smart, for goodness sake. It was just that he made some questionable decisions from time to time.

“Yah, stop arguing, you two,” Seungcheol intervened. He beckoned at the sunrise. “Jihoonie, appreciate Mingyu’s idea and just enjoy it.”

Jihoon huffed, rolling his eyes. However, he smiled at the view anyways. He glanced at the taller man beside him.

“Fine,” he conceded. “You’re not an idiot.”

Mingyu grinned, his canines showing. “Well, that’s the best praise I’d probably get from you, Jihoonie-hyung.”

Before Jihoon had the chance to respond, a yell filled the air. It was no other than Soonyoung. “HORANGHAEEEEEE!!!”

Jihoon glanced helplessly at his fellow 1996-liner. Even after all those years, the man had still never let go of his tiger agenda…

“Jihoonie-hyung.” Mingyu’s voice brought Jihoon back from his thoughts. “Seungkwan’s calling us to go take a picture.”

Jihoon blinked. Then, a small smile appeared on his face. “Let’s go, then.”

Together, the 13 of them stood at the top of the hill, taking a picture of them and the beautiful sunrise.

Despite how tiring the journey had been, they would forever cherish this memory, just as they had treasured the precious ones before that.

_ Whenever you feel lost, come to me _

_ By sharing the warmth _

_ We can find the way again _

_ No need to be afraid _

_ The warmth and warm smiles at the end of the road _

_ Will protect us from the time quickly passing by us _

_ You can slow down a bit _

_ Still, we will meet again _

“What are you thinking about, Hansol-hyung?” Chan questioned, taking a seat beside the older. 

The maknae had always been curious about the things going on in his hyung’s head. So, when he saw that Hansol had just been sitting at the side of the practice room, watching their other hyungs play the game to decide who would stay to clean up, Chan went to chat with him.

Hansol gave the maknae a smile. “Nothing much, really.” 

A shout from their hyungs made them look over. Jeonghan had cheated.  _ Again _ .

Chan watched as Hansol’s grin grew wider. Hansol caught his eye and smiled even more. “It’s just…” The Korean-American was quiet for a long while, making Chan wonder if he had stopped speaking. But Hansol continued, “Isn’t this nice?”

“Hmm?” Chan was confused. The second youngest beckoned at the scene of a pouting Seungcheol as the others laughed at his misery. He had lost the game.

“ _ This _ . Us having fun with each other. It’s really nice to see this. I hope that it’ll continue in the future.”

Chan was dumbstruck. Then, he grinned and laughed his usual addicting, happiness-inducing laugh. “That’s what you’re thinking about, huh? That’s really nice, hyung.” He smiled fondly at the older members. Being part of SEVENTEEN had made him gain 12 older brothers who would do anything for him. For that, he was glad. “These happy times will continue in the future,” Chan said resolutely.

Hansol nodded, agreeing. “Yeah, they will.” He stood up and Chan followed. Seungcheol and Jeonghan were made to clean up — Seungcheol because he lost, and Jeonghan because he cheated.

Hansol smiled at Chan. “Let’s go.” Chan grinned. Together, the two youngest members of the group followed the rest of their group members out of the practice room.

Those happy times would continue, because they would never let the memories end.

_ “Whenever, wherever _

_ Even if we’re not together, just like always _

_ Our smile flowers bloom” _

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it!
> 
> Carats, let's support SEVENTEEN to the best of our ability, okay?😊 Hwaiting!


End file.
